Colores en el Viento
by xHimekox
Summary: La vida en el Host club está a punto de cambiar, lso sentimientos de muchos comienzan a moverse aceleradamente, ... soy mala para reviews lean por favor.


Bueno aquí les presento mi primer fanfic de Ouran, tiene personajes originales, asi como personajes propiedad de Bisco Hatori. Espero les guste y me dejen comentarios, las criticas constructivas o comentarios de que les gustó serán bienvenidos.

Capitulo 1

Colores

Era una mañana soleada y muy tranquila, una chica de cabello castaño caminaba a la escuela, lo particular en ella era que vestía el uniforme para chicos de la institución a la que asistía y a excepción de unos cuantos, creían que ella era el. Como todos los días iba cargando su dotación de café instantáneo, bebida favorita de las asistentes al Host Club y de los Host en si, y tropezó con una piedra en el camino, haciéndola caer de sentón.

-¡Ay!- su dolor se vio mitigado al darse cuenta que el rasco de café estaba roto- no puede ser, tendré que ir a comprar más y ya no tengo tiempo ni dinero.

Una sombra se proyectó en el piso, por la forma que tenía supuso que era una chica. Esta se agachó y le veía preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?- los ojos azules que la observaban la dejaron pasmada, nunca había visto esa profundidad en un mirada, y el cabello negro y largo enmarcaban un rostro blanco que armoniosamente era decorada por una sonrisa- lamento que tu frasco se haya roto.

Haruhi fue ayudada por la chica, se sacudió el polvo y recogió sus libros.

-Gracias por preocuparte estoy bien- se dio cuanta que la chica llevaba el uniforme amarillo - dime, ¿estudias en Ouran?

Al parecer la chica acababa de darse cuenta de que portaban el uniforme de la misma escuela, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sonrió afirmando enérgica. Estando las dos de pie, Haruhi notó que su acompañante era menos alta que ella.

-Vaya, mucho gusto- Haruhi pensaba que serían de la edad- yo soy Fujioka Haruhi.

-Ah mucho gusto Fujioka kun, yo soy Hitoiro Aoi- a Haruhi le pareció extraño esto-¡hermano!- agitaba la mano animadamente- ven te presentare a mi hermano- le tomo de la mano y la condujo hasta donde el- hermano, te presento a Fujioka kun.

Un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules la miraba, era alto y bien parecido y sonreía igual que su hermana, eran muy parecidos, a excepción de la altura y la diferencia de sexos. Al igual que ella, llevaba el uniforme de chicos.

-Mucho gusto Fujioka kun- le hizo una reverencia estilo principesca

-Hermano, deja de hacer eso o pensaras que eres raro- le decía alarmada la oijazul.

-No te preocupes- dijo Haruhi tratando de contener la risa- no es raro para mi.

Se despidió de los chicos, que aún esperaban a otro de sus hermanos. Llegó un poco después de lo que acostumbraba, sin embargo el timbre aun no sonaba. Al entrar al salón escucho el ya familiar jaleo de las chicas, ya que los gemelos hacían sus escenas de amor de hermanos, los rodeo y se fue a sentar en su lugar, veía por la ventana y reconoció a los chicos que había conocido cerca de la fuente de la escuela , un chico de cabello blanco caminaba a su lado. Por alguna extraña razón le recordó a Mori.

-Oye Haruhi no me ignores- reclamaba Hikaru- a ya veo, asi que ese te llama la atención- se sentó muy enfadado en su lugar.

-La verdad es que no, pero me recuerda un poco a Mori- se dijo a si misma.

Una hora despues de iniciada la clase, esta se vio interrumpida por la llegada de aquel chico de cabello blanco. Los suspiros de las chicas no se hicieron esperar, los resoplidos de enfado de Hikaru tampoco.

-Buen día joven- el maestro le dio la bienvenida- podría presentarse con el grupo- este respondió con un movimiento afirmativo.

-Hitoiro Shiro- su voz era ronca y suave , su rostro, carente de alguna expresión y sus ojos de un negro profundo resaltaban en su blanco rostro enmarcado por un cabello igual.

Las chicas gritaban de emoción mientras el maestro le indicaba donde sentarse, delante de Fujioka Haruhi. andando lentamente se dirigió a su lugar, miró a Haurhi que lo miraba expectante.

-Gusto en conocerte Fujioka kun- se sentó, durante la clase no dijo más.

Al final del día al igual que siempre Haruhi y los gemelos acudieron al Host Club, en donde ya los esperaba un impaciente Kyouya y un preocupado Tamaki. Al verlos llegar, corrió donde su hija y la abrazó, reclamándole su llegada tarde y lo mucho que lo tenía preocupado.

-Tu hija se a tardado por estar con el chico nuevo- espetó Hikaru con enfado, el rey de las sombras y Tamaki la miraban.

-¿Cómo que con un chico?- el rubio exclamaba escandalizado- ¿Quién es?

El brillo de los lentes de Kyouya ocultaba su siniestra mirada, ya que maquilaba un nuevo plan para sacar provecho de la situación. Nuevos chicos habían llegado, y según escuchó a las chicas les habían encantado.

-Hola a todos- Hunny llegó saludando a todos, seguido de dos chicos ojiazules y Mori- venimos a presentarles a nuestros nuevos compañeros Aoi y Kuro chan.

-Mucho gusto- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo- Fujioka chan, que gusto me da verte- era la chica que conoció en la mañana, pero ahora vestía el uniforme de hombre de la escuela- te he traido tu frasco de café instantáneo.

-Llámame Haruhi por favor- acababa de caer en cuenta en lo que dijo Hunny, eran sus compañeros, asi que primero la creían chico, al igual que su hermano, y ella la creyo más chica de lo que es- Aoi senpai, ¿Por qué vistes el uniforme de chico?

-Bueno, es que como llegue tarde y traía algo de prisa tropecé y el único uniforme que me pudieron prestar fue este.

Todos la voltearon a ver, es que acaso era el mismo caso que Haruhi, las chicas del salón de Mori y Hunny ya habían gritado por ella y por su hermano y Kyouya estaba pensando en unirlos al club, aunque lo mas seguro es que el supiera de esto.

-Por cierto Ootori kun- la ojiazul se acerco a el- gracias por prestarme el uniforme, lo regresare mañana.

Si en definitiva, el rey de las sombras llevaba la delantera. El menor de los Hitoiro llegó a la sala de música, sus hermanos fueron a recibirlos, a pesar de ser el pequeño de la familia, era el más alto.

-Hermano- ambos le rodeaban y daban abrazo- lamentamos haberte hecho venir hasta acá- decía Kuro.

Les hicieron pasar, y les proporcionaron el uniforme del día, el tema era cazadores, vestían sus botas militares negras, pantalones color caqui y cinto plagado de cosas utiles para cazar, las clientes iban llegando y se arremolinaban frente a los nuevos, que no comprendían lo que pasaba.

-Oye Kyoya, ¿Por qué estamos vestidos así?- preguntaba el mayor de los Hitoiro- y ¿Por qué las chicas enloquecen con mi hermanita?

Aoi estaba sentada junto a su hermano menor, platicaba con las chicas y de vez en cuando llamaba a Shiro hermanito, haciéndolas gritar como niñas con juguete nuevo. La tarde transcurrió rápidamente, al quedarse solos los chicos y las dos chicas las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen ellos aquí?- pregunto Hikaru que había estado esperando al momento de descargar su ira por el chico del pelo blanco- acaso quieres sustituirnos- dijo reclamando, no era que pensara eso, pero tal vez así el rey de las sombras o Tamaki no los incluirian como HHost.

-¿Sustituirlos?- se quedó pensativo Kuro, Shiro no opinaba, al parecer era del tipo de Mori-ni siquiera se que hacemos aquí. Ellos nos dijeron que querías pedirnos algo.

El host de lentes le explicó lo del club, que era lo que hacían y que el era y sus hermanos estaban siendo invitados a formar parte de el, que sin embargo la decisión de invitarlos había sido del King, Tamaki.

-Oye Haruhi- le decía en voz baja Aoi a la castaña- ¿en donde puedo cambiarme?

-Por aquí- le acompañó hasta la puerta del cambiador.

-Gracias- entró y cerró la puerta.

Kuro no estaba muy seguro de aceptar la "oportunidad" que le estaba ofreciendo, Tamaki le exponía sus razones.

-Creo que ustedes podrían hacer a nuestras clientes sentirse muy bien- tenía su pose de King- eres un chico amable, te conocí hace tiempo en una de las fiestas que ofreció tu familia al regresar a Japón.

Hunny y Mori estaban ajenos a la discusión, el primero comiendo pasteles y el otro haciéndole compañía. Haruhi se acercó donde ellos, estaba un tanto cansada de los reclamos de Hikaru, los berinches de Tamaki ante la negativa de los Hitoiro y la necedad de Kyouya.

-Haruhi, hoy te ves linda- dijo el moreno sonriendo a su amiga

-Takashi- el lolishota se levantó y lo jaló del brazo- es mejor que descanses un ratito- lo guió a la puerta más cercana, era mejor mantenerlo lejos de Haruhi si tenía sueño- en un ratito más te levantaré.

Mori al entrar se quedó quieto, mirando soñador la figura que estaba junto a la ventana, una chica de cabello negro miraba por ella, llevaba un vestido blanco a la rodilla y botines a juego, una cinta rojo a la cintura y otra adornando su cabello.

-Morinozuka kun- dijo su nombre al verlo- lo siento, ¿me he tardado mucho?- se acercó a el.

-No lo se- le parecía encantadora esa pequeña chica, que hasta hace unos momentos era un chico para el, se rió de eso, y la ojiazul se cautivo con la risa de aquel chico- creí que eras un chico.

-¿Por mi uniforme no?- el asintió- lo siento, no era mi intención, pero dime ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Vine a dormir un poco, estoy cansado- se sentó en el piso cerca de la pared y se recargó en esta- tuve práctica de kendo temprano en la mañana.

-Yo también estoy algo cansada- se quedó pensativa- aunque no tuve práctica de kendo por la mañana, creo que me retiro- se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-¿Por qué no me acompañas a dormir un rato?- le dijo pícaramente Mori- prometo no hacerte nada, además la discusión sobre pertenecer o no al club llevará un poco más.

El tenía razón, su hermano no se dejaría convencer tan fácilmente, así que se sentó al lado del moreno.

-Sabes, me recuerdas a Shiro- sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse- eres muy agradable- se quedó dormida.

-Gracias- Mori la rodeo con un brazo y la acurrucó a su lado, se quedó un momento mirando ese tranquilo rostro y después se durmió.

Fuera, Kuro y Kyouya acordaban hacer una semana de prueba, despues de todo las relaciones que formara con ese grupo le podrían beneficiar. Al parecer, eran más parecidos de lo que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar.

-¿Y mi hermana?- al voltear no la encontró- ¿en donde está?

-¿Tienes una hermana?- dijeron sorprendidos Tamaki, los gemelos y Hunny.

-Debe se tan linda como Aoi chan ¿verdad? – continuo Hunny- me gustaría conocerla.

Estas palabras hicieron a Kuro y Shiro reírse hasta cansarce, haciendo que el pobre de Tamaki pusiera cara de perrito incomprendido y Hikaru se enojara aun mas, aunque claro Kaoru siempre estaba ahí para controlarlo.

-Lo siento- decía en entre lágrimas el ojiazul- es que Aoi jajaja… es nuestra hermana.

Quedaron sorprendidos, sabían que Aoi y Kuro eran gemelos, igual k los pelirrojos, y por eso dieron por hecho que ambos eran chicos, solo que Aoi tenía un aspecto un poco más afeminado.

-Pero bien ¿en donde esta mi hermana?- dijo una vez más.

-Hace un rato que entró a cambiarse- decía Haruhi, el pequeño host puso cara de preocupación.

-Haru chan- tenía los ojos llorosos- mandé a Takashi a que durmiera ahí.

Los Host corrieron a ver lo que pasó dentro, Mori soñoliento y una chica en ropa interior ¿Qué rayos podría resultar?. Aunque se tranquilizaron al ver que solo estaban dormidos.

-Oh, asi que ahí estas Shiro- el peliblanco entró en la habitación e iba a levantar a su hermana para llevarla a casa, pero Mori lo sujetó con fuerza y lo miró intimidantemente.

-Es hora de llevarla a casa- y le sonrió- puedes ir a visitarla cuando quieras.

La subió en su espalda y los tres se retiraron de ahí. 3 nuevos integrantes para el host, con nuevos papeles que interpretar. Hunny se quedó pensativo, acaso Mori recordaría algo de lo que acababa de pasar, despues de ver a los Hitoiro irse se volvió a quedar dormido.

Bien el fin del primer capitulo, espero reviews, por lo menos uno, Y pues ya saben bienvenidas sugerencias. Y pues el nombre del capitulo, para quienes no lo saben es por los nombres de los hermanos Hitoiro, Aoi Azul, Kuor Negro. Shiro Blanco… y Hitoiro es sin color, asi que es por eso que es tan extraño para haruhi el nombre de estos.


End file.
